


The Adventures of Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because I suck at writing them, Eventual Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, No Smut, Prompt Fic, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty. Assassin and Consulting Criminal. Stuff of Legend.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You're insane!" "I know! Isn't it great?"

The day had started rather normally. Well, normal for an assassin. All that Sebastian wanted was to read the news, drink his coffee and have the world leave him alone. Was it too much to ask ? Apparently yes. Because he was now handcuffed and blindfolded, despite his best efforts to fight off the dozen men who stormed into his flat earlier. The assassin sighed. His coffee would be cold by the time he would come home. What a shame.

 

The car he was in had been driving for roughly two hours when it stopped. Someone grabbed Sebastian's arm and forced him out of the car. He felt the barrel of a gun against his back. Probably a Glock. So these guys had the means to kill him. Yet he was still alive.

 

-”You know, the blindfold really isn't necessary. If I wanted to kill you all, I would do it with my eyes closed and my hands tied. I've done it before actually. Pretty sure it was epic.”

 

No response. Not that he was expecting one. These guys clearly had no sense of humor.

 

Suddenly a hand tore away the blindfold on his eyes. The sun blinded him for a second before he recognized what was before him. A freaking mansion. Sebastian rolled his eyes, completely unimpressed. Another rich boy who wanted him to execute a nuisance. Probably a family member.

 

To think he didn't get to finish his coffee for that bullshit.

 

The henchmen behind him led him inside the mansion. Inside it was....well, exactly how you would imagine it. Sebastian didn't pay any attention to the splendid furniture, focusing instead on the possible exits. All of them were guarded. He raised an eyebrow. The person living here was obviously paranoid. Or he knew how dangerous it was to upset him.That idea put a satisfied smile on his face.

 

-”Finally! The prodigy is here! Bring him over.” said a beaming voice from another room.

 

To say that his future employer was different from what he imagined would be an understatement. The man before him was lying on a couch, almost _lasciviously_ _,_ his head turned to him. His hair was as black as the darkest night. His eyes were the same color as a chocolate cake, incrediby tempting. But what really caught Sebastian's eyes was his smile. He smiled as if he knew everything about him. His past, his flaws, his mistakes. Maybe even his future. It was both irritating and exhilarating.

 

-”You'd better have a good reason for kidnapping me so early in the morning. And you owe me a cup of coffee. Black, no sugar.” Sebastian deadpanned. If he was going to die, he might as well be a smartass.

 

Apparently the dark haired man didn't intend to kill him. At least not right away. Instead he smirked and raised his right arm, snapping his fingers. Less than a minute later, someone entered the room, a tray with a steaming cup of coffee on it in hand. Without a word, the man put the tray on the table in front of the couch and left the room.

 

-”Please take a seat and drink while it's still hot.” The man before him advised with a small grin.

 

-”With pleasure. Could you tell your gorillas to uncuff please?” Was the sarcasm obvious in his voice? It didn't seem to bother the man anyway. A snap of his fingers later, Sebastian was finally free. He calmly grabbed the cup of coffee and took a sip. He wasn't overly worried about the fact that the coffee could be poisoned. If his kidnapper wanted him dead, he would have killed him earlier. So he might as well enjoy what was a really good cup of coffee.

 

-”So? What am I here for?” questioned Sebastian, watching this strange man over his cup.

 

-”Straight to business! I like that. I would like you to kill someone for me.”

 

-”I figured as much. It's not like people hire me for my singing.”

 

-”Can you sing? Because that would be AWESOME.”

 

Sebastian chuckled. His clients weren't usually so...strange.

 

-”Not really my area. Who do you want me to kill?”

 

-”I don't know yet.”

 

The assassin raised an eyebrow. Now that was new.

 

-”You...don't know yet?”

 

-”Yep. There are SO many people in my way, I don't know who to begin with. But first I need to know something about you. Do you have a conscience? Like, if I ask you to set an orphanage on fire, would you do it?”

 

-”...Do you want me to set an orphanage on fire?” Sebastian inquired, a bit amused by this job interview.

 

-”Maybe. I don't know. It could be fun. Well, not for the kids. But for me, probably.” concluded the man.

 

Sebastian couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. There was something hilarious about this situation. He had been kidnapped this morning, and now he was drinking coffee with a bloody psychopath. Absolutely fantastic.

 

-”You're insane!”

 

-”I know! Isn't it great?” beamed the stranger.

 

Sebastian stared at him for a moment and shrugged. Why not? The guy made a pretty damn good coffee after all.

 

He stretched out his hand and asked, curious:

 

-”And who might you be?”

 

His wolfish grin widened.

 

-”The name is Jim Moriarty, Sweety.”

 


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : He is a weapon. A killer. Do not forget it. You can use a spear as a walking stick, but that will not change its nature

'Things are going pretty well.' Sebastian thought, surprised. When Jim asked him to leave his flat to move in with him (“Because it's always useful to have an assassin close!”), he honestly expected...well, utter chaos. But this place was very much like its owner. Completely quiet, until a storm hits.

-”SEBY!” A voice yelled from the main floor.

Speaking of storms.

The assassin put down his book – _The Catcher in the Rye_ by J. D. Salinger – and calmly walked downstairs. What could have possibly upset his insane employer this time? Last time, he made a scene because Sebastian didn't own any suit, which, according to him, was a crime against fashion. That's how he ended with a closet full of Westwood suits. After that incident, Sebastian quickly learnt that any form of opposition to Jim was completely useless.

The consulting criminal was leaning against a table when Sebastian entered the room. His arms were crossed, he was frowning and....pouting? It looked like a pout. How could a man, especially this man, look like a five years old like that?

-”Bad news?” inquired Sebastian, amused by his boss' behavior. One thing was sure, this new job was never boring with him around.

-”Horrible news! Have you seen this?!” Jim handed him a newspaper with the title : Hat-man and Robin: The web detectives.

'Ah, now I get it.' So that was what bothered Jim. Sherlock Holmes. Sebastian hadn't payed much attention to the detective until now. But his boss had what you could call an obsession for him. Not that he had a secret room full of pictures of the detective. At least, none that he was aware of. The mansion was big though.

-”If that Holmes really bother you, you know I can take care of him. Just say the word.”

-”Don't be silly! What's bugging me is that bloody hat! Why on earth is he wearing a _deerstalker_? God, I should have him killed for that!”

-”...Well that's a strange reason, but I don't care as long as you pay me.”

His declaration was followed by a moment of silence. Sebastian stared at Jim's face, watching hix expression changed from angry to....calm? Really, that fast?

-”No, Holmes has to stay alive for now. I'll kill him someday, but not tomorrow.” His voice was strangely serene. It was the voice of someone who just made a decision and was determined to stick to it.

-”Why did you call me if you don't need me?” Not that Sebastian didn't enjoy spending time with his insane employer. He just wasn't used to sticking around the same place for too long. He usually did his job, get paid and disappeared.

-”Oh I just wanted some company. Plus I'm sure you felt lonely all alone in your room.”

-”I was perfectly fine, thank you very much. Besides, you're not alone here.” He nodded toward a man standing next the door.

Jim's face suddenly illuminated like a Christmas tree. 'That can't be good.' Sebastian thought nervously.

-”You're right! You there!” Jim turned to the young man, probably no more than 25, with a wide grin. “You were the one who brought me the newspaper, right?”

The man hesitated for an instant, before answering:

-”Yes sir. I bought it this morning, just like you asked.” Sebastian could practically hear him gulping. 'Seriously, what is he afraid of? There's no dan-'

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Sebastian didn't see Jim pulling out a gun from his jacket. But he did see him shooting the man in the head and the body falling loudly to the ground. Immediatly after, two men entered the room, took the body and leave. Sebastian stared at the bloodstained floor, wondering what the hell just happened.

-”Now I feel better. Would you like to play chess?” Jim asked, putting the gun back inside his jacket. Sebastian stopped him by grabbing his wrist. The atmosphere in the room instantly tensed, Jim's smile froze, his cold eyes staring right into his soul.

Sebastian forced his voice to stay nonchalant.

-”You risk burning your skin if you put your gun inside your jacket straight after shooting. This is a particularity of this model. Let it cool down first. ”

Jim raised an eyebrow, an amused glint in his eyes. He swiftly put the gun on a table nearby and sat in front of the chessboard.

-”So, chess?”

Sebastian contemplated the chair for a moment. 'He is a weapon. A killer. Do not forget it. You can use a spear as a walking stick, but that will not change its nature. He may look like a puppy from time to time, but that doesn't make him innocent. Or trustworthy.'

Sebastian sighed, already regretting his decision. 'Who needs trust when you can have money anyway?'

-”I'm white.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Sebastian is reading The Catcher in the Rye by J. D. Salinger because it's, supposedly, a book read by a lot of serial killers. Or so I've heard.


	3. Perception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "You're not as evil as people think you are." "No, I'm much worse." and "You don't strike me as a professional criminal." "That's what makes me so good at it."

After Jim hired him, Sebastian decided to fish for informations about his new employer. Just to know what type of guy he was working for. He asked his 'colleagues' (who he usually avoided like the plague) if they knew anything about a certain Moriarty. They all answered the same thing. The man was a shadow. Impossible to grasp, and yet always here. He didn't find anything on him, except that he was powerful, and that people feared him. Not very helpful.

Right now the assassin wasn't particularly concerned about his boss' reputation. It was a lovely day, so he was sitting outside on the ground, below a cherry tree, _The Catcher in the Rye_ in hand. He was enjoying what was a rare moment of tranquility. Reading has always been his favorite hobby when he wasn't on a mission. It allowed him to escape to a less shitty world. That doesn't mean that he wasn't aware of the world around him. For example, he knew perfectly well that Jim was currently staring at him from the porch.

 

'Shouldn't he be running a criminal empire or something?'

 

-”Do I have something on my face? Or I am just so handsome you can't take your eyes off of me?” Sebastian asked, a smug smile on his face, not moving his eyes from his book.

 

-”Oh, sweety, do you really need to ask?” Jim aswered without missing a beat. “I was just thinking, you don't strike me as a professional criminal.”

 

Sebastian smiled. It wasn't the first time someone told him that. He knows that he doesn't look menacing. People didn't cower in fear at his sight.

 

-”That's what makes me so good at it. You don't expect an angel to set the world on fire.”

 

-”Are you seriously calling yourself an angel?” Jim let out a short laugh. “I didn't hire you to be a cherub, you know.”

 

-”Don't worry about that, I'll do my job when you make up your mind and give a target. Is that why you're here by the way?”

 

-”Nah, I just wanted to be with my favorite assassin.”

 

With that, Jim dropped to the floor, his head landing on Sebastian's knees. The latter froze, not expecting the physical contact.

 

-”What on earth are you doing?”

 

-”Read to me.”

 

-”Absolutely not. Go ruin France's economy and leave me alone.”

 

Jim's raised eyebrow was an answer in itself. He wasn't going to move unless he got what he wanted. Which, apparently, was a reading session. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering why he took the job to begin with.

 

-”Fine. But don't interrupt me or I'll stop.”

 

Here's how the world's best assasin ended up reading to the world's only consulting criminal. Honestly, it wasn't that bad. Jim was a good listener, only humming from time to time. After twenty minutes, Sebastian stopped and glanced at his boss. Jim's eyes were closed, but he wasn't asleep. He wouldn't let himself be that vulnerable around him, Sebastian knew that. But he did look relaxed at that moment. Slowly, Sebastian threaded his fingers into Jim's hair, careful not to bother him. Again, the black-haired man only hummed in contentment.

 

-”I don't think you're as evil as people think you are.” The assassin suddenly whispered. He didn't think he woud get an answer, but Jim lazily opened his yes. And Sebastian could swear he saw flames burning inside his dark eyes.

 

-”No, sweety. I'm much worse.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't happy with BBC Sebastian Moran. So this is my attempt at making things right.  
> Btw, my Seby is completely Michael Fassbender. He would have been perfect for this role.


End file.
